The present disclosure relates to medical devices and methods, particularly for the storage of guidewires suitable for use in various medical procedures and for the introduction of these guidewires into the proximal hubs of catheters.
The following references may be of interest: U.S. Publication Nos. 2014/0259821, 2014/0171833, 2013/0292365, and 2012/0227751 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,679,065, 8,480,597, 7,886,906, 7,144,402, 6,047,825, 5,830,183, 5,279,573, 4,707,906, and D329698.